


HHHHHHH SAD HOURS

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Honestly this is major vent and not proof read I just really needed to write smth, It isn’t mentioned but my jeremy is like tiny with blonde hair oops, M/M, Referenced self harm in a way, Suicidal Thoughts, attempt drowning, attempting suicide, bite of 83 happened, hurt comfort, michael is depressed insert sparkle emoji, self hatred, this is set in more modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Michael is the big sad.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	HHHHHHH SAD HOURS

**Author's Note:**

> Sad vibes

As a child Michael wasnt fond of the beach, unlike most children. He didn’t find joy in running around in the sand building structures or splashing around in the water. He didn’t find joy in a lot of things, and that only got worse as a grew older. 

He use to find joy in somethings, but now they felt like chores. Even writing, something he was extremely fond of, felt like a meaningless action. He gets small moments of joy, though they never last, mostly they came from his boyfriend. You would think with Jeremy being one of the only sources of happiness in his life he would protect him and keep him happy 24/7. 

Nope.

Michael knew about how his attitude towards him have been changing, Michael always had a problem with correctly showing his true emotions, but this wasn’t an excuse for snapping at Jeremy for small things like wanting to hold his hand or asking if Michael was okay for he 4th time that hour when Michael clearly wasn’t but kept insisting he was.

Michael didn’t mind the beach so much now as a late teen, especially at night. He spent many nights like this one: laying on the sand of the beach at night, looking up at starry sky, deep in feels. Some nights he went here with Jeremy, those were less lonely nights. But today was different for other reasons, there was a reason he wore so many layers on this summer night to the beach. Because he didn’t plan on leaving the beach tonight.

Why should he? His father didn’t care, his mother was out of the picture and both siblings gone. One of which was his fault. The guilt still haunted him, made him feel sick to his stomach. The day he went too far, even when multiple people told him to stop he wouldn’t listen and kept going and going and going until it stopped for good. 

He regrets a lot of things in life, and that was the main one. He missed his younger brother, though Michael was an underlying dick to him, he missed him. Michael knew why Billy was his victim for his attacks: billy looked just like him. 

Michael hated him self, he hated every last bit of him self, in his own home he was weak, vulnerable, scared. When Michael kicked his younger brother, pushed him, hit him, screamed ‘I hate you’ or anything along those lines, it was by no means directed at him, it was directed at himself. And he wished everyday he could tell him that, to bring his younger brother from the grave and sob sorrows about how truly sorry he was and how he never hated him. 

He was a punching bag, something to project onto. Why hurt yourself when you can hurt someone else who looks exactly like you? Though what do you do when that person is gone...

He didn’t really have another punching bag, other then himself. He was now left at his own hands for every time he wanted to remind himself just how worthless and pointless he really was. 

He still had Jeremy, though he didn’t deserve him. Jeremy was kind, Michael was a prick. How Jeremy puts up with him he simply doesn’t know, the thought puts a small smile on his face before it quickly fades. 

Earlier that night Jeremy had tried to talk to him, they usually called late at night but Jeremy could probably tell Michael wasn’t in a good headspace. So like any normal person, he asked if Michael was okay. It felt like a switch, and suddenly Michael was snapping and hissing about just how ‘annoying’ Jeremy was. How ‘stupid’ he was. Digging into every small detail about personality and appearance until there was nothing less to say. Michael forgot who he was speaking to until he looked back to the camera to see a hurt and confused Jeremy. They both went silent for a moment.

“Michael-“

“I’m gonna go” Michael purposefully cut him off before he could say anything. That was the final straw that caused Michael to come here.

He sat up, some sand stuck to his hair and back. He didn’t have a note, not even a symbol of goodbye. Michael hated goodbyes, he would rather just leave and have no one know where he went. That would hurt less he assumed. He let his head fall into his knees before running a hand through his hair. This was good, this was for the best.

Finally he stood up. There was something oddly calming about standing with his feet right on the edge of the ocean, maybe he’d be free for once. Though it was still scary, what happens after? It didn’t really stop him from taking a step in. One step, two steps and three. He stopped, the water was now above his ankles. It was cold, really cold. Was the ocean really always this cold? Maybe he should head back, but for what exactly. Maybe he should just-

“Michael?” 

The voice snapped him out of the trance, turning around ,startled, to see the owner of the voice. It was Jeremy. Michael didn’t say anything.

“What are you doing?” The question was spoken softly, he wasn’t mad. Why wasn’t he mad? He shouldn’t be here, he should be pissed, he should be “Michael, what’s wrong?”

Suddenly everything came out at once, it felt like a tsunami of just emotions hit him as he just broke it sobs. He was bought back onto the beach, though now the ends of his jeans were wet along with his shoes and socks. Now he was back where he started, sitting on the beach, but this time he was being held, and comforted. 

There was something soothing about back rubs and hair kisses that made everything better, even in the darkest moments.

“Why are you here?” Michael choked out eventually, it was hard to speak through sobs and sharp breathes.

“You always come here when you were sad. I wanted to check up on you after your outburst... I figured out it wasn’t so much about me.”

“How?”

“Because I’m not lanky with overgrown brown hair and a lip piercing.” 

“Oh” Michael chuckled, it was pathetic really but it was still funny in a.. sad way, kinda. They fell back into silence, Michael was finally calming down. Everything now felt warm, he felt safer. 

“You’re really important to me, you know that?” Jeremy said this a lot, though it’s meaning didn’t ware out no matter how many times he said it. Every time he did it made Michael’s stomach feel all twisty and filled with butterflies. “Please don’t forget that”


End file.
